Summer Wine
by Allina Ferreira
Summary: Miro reencontra o primeiro amor da sua vida depois de anos. Depois de uma noite de amor, seria possível os dois continuaem juntos? Fic de niver pra Lys, Happy Birday!
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao senhor Kurumada, pois se me pertencesse, o Kanon mataria o Seiya, enfim, isso tudo o que vocês sabem ai...

A música Summer Wine também não me pertence, e não sei de quem é originalmente a música. Tudo que sei é que The Corrs junto a Bono (U2), regravaram a canção.

Fic de niver para uma grande amiga, Lys espero mesmo que goste. Um super abraço e feliz niver! A doida aqui deseja a você tudo de bom. Queria agradecer também as pessoas que me mandam reviews,a Lys, a Marina, Dreinha, Dorachan, Grazi... é um incentivo pra mim, e motivo de alegria saber que vocês gostam das coisas loucas que escrevo. xD

Bom, vamos a fic, espero que gostem!

**Summer Winne**

Mais um dia quente de verão. E adivinha onde eu estou? Trancado nessa droga de escritório. E o tempo não passa. Faz o favor de não passar. Parece que o ponteiro do relógio está me zoando, um segundo para frente, um segundo regride. Não, ele anda um segundo e volta um minuto inteiro. Ainda fui verificar se o infame estava parado, mas ouvi o tic-tac ao me aproximar. O jeito era ficar plantado lá esperando a coisa colaborar... Voltei para a mesa lotada de papéis e fiquei encarando o objeto pendurado na parede. De repente fiquei sonolento. Não sei dizer se acabei cochilando, mas quando olhei para o maldito ele ainda marcava 17h56min da tarde. Afrouxei o nó da gravata, tentei me distrair, pensar nas lindas praias da ilha de Milos... Lindas mulheres desfilando de biquíni...

Ouvi algumas risadas e voltei a mim. Minha primeira reação foi olhar para o relógio, que marcava agora 17h59min. Dei um suspiro e ouvi mais risadas. Foi quando finalmente eu percebi que eu havia babado, a ponto de molhar a manga da minha camisa. É, mulheres de biquíni me faz passar por isso.

Dezoito horas, finalmente! Saí na velocidade da luz e entrei no meu conversível prata. Não fui para casa, afinal o que eu faria em casa numa sexta feira a noite? Dirigi sem rumo, a procura de alguma aventura. Pensei em um barzinho, mas não, quero algo diferente hoje, algo que eu possa descarregar essas más energias, e renovar a alma. Sim, a praia. Não tem o sol, mas posso experimentar algo novo, um mergulho nas águas geladas. Isso sim é o que eu estou precisando. Estacionei em um ponto qualquer, e livrei-me de quase toda roupa, entrando no mar apenas com a calça social. Depois do meu mergulho, fiquei a observar as ondas, em plena calmaria, até alguém me jogar areia no cabelo.

Olhei par trás e vi uma garota rindo. Não consegui ver seu rosto nitidamente, mas pude perceber quão belo era seu corpo. Alguém fora muito generoso com ela, pois tinha formas perfeitas. Os longos cabelos cacheados esvoaçavam com o vento gelado. Aproximou-se de mim, e ao sentar-se do meu lado, reconheci. A própria a quem eu não via há anos, agora estava ali perto de mim. Não acreditei.

-O gato comeu sua língua, Miro?

-Lys? Lysley? Não acredito! Você está...

-Diferente? Tenho ouvido muito isso. O que faz aqui? Se bem te conheço, estaria agora em uma cervejaria ou por que não em um bordel, divertindo-se.

-Não sou tão fútil quanto pensa.

Nesse momento, apesar de não ver direito o seu rosto, pude perceber algo diferente. Seria ciúme? Sim, isso soou como tal. E não me contrariem de ciúme eu entendo muito bem.

Lysley e eu nos conhecemos desde os nove ou dez anos. Na escola sempre juntos, e até admito que tivemos um affair. Foi o meu primeiro amor. Depois do colegial não a vi mais. As oportunidades foram melhores para ela. Não sabia exatamente o que fazia, mas ela tinha uma boa vida na Itália, e pouco vinha para Milos. Depois de sua mudança, era a primeira vez que eu a vi.

-Só se você mudou agora... – ironizou.

-Tirou o dia pra perturbar alguém? Está conseguindo...

-Calma – passou o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios – O que acha de colocarmos os papos em dia?

Se por um lado sua aparência era outra, a personalidade continuara a mesma.

-Podemos falar aqui mesmo.

-Não querido, conheço um lugar bem melhor...

Juro que vi algo diferente no seu olhar nesse momento. Ela levantou-se e sacudiu a areia da roupa, e de forma sensual, caminhou até a orla.

-Vamos em meu carro – anunciou.

-E o que eu faço com o meu?

-Havia esquecido. Ok me siga.

Ela arrancou com tudo. E eu a seguia, um pouco perdido. Lysley era sempre muito misteriosa, e não vou mentir isso me excitava.

_Strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring  
My summer wine is really made from all these things_

Finalmente depois de 15 minutos, chegamos ao nosso destino. Ainda continuávamos na praia, mas em uma parte mais deserta. A noite prometia.

_I walked in town on silver spurs that jingled to  
The sing A song that I had only sang to just a few  
She saw my silver spurs and said, Let's pass some time  
And I will give to you summer wine  
Oh-oh summer wine_

Nem bem saí do carro e fui atacado. Fui surpreendido por um beijo prá lá de ardente.

-Como senti falta disso - falou passando a mão em meu tórax – Nenhum italiano chega aos seus pés...

Beijou-me novamente. Olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos e afastou-se. Ainda sorrindo, soltou um beijo para mim, e abriu dois botões da camisa. Iria abrir o terceiro, mas se deteve.

-Vou deixar pra você ter mais trabalho – falou.

-O que pretende Lys? – Fiz-me de desentendido.

-Você sabe muito bem... - mordeu o lábio inferior – Mas terá de me pegar primeiro!

_Strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring  
My summer wine is really made from all these things  
Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time  
And I will give to you summer wine  
Oh-oh summer wine_

Não foi muito difícil alcançá-la, mas ela ainda resistiu e tentou fugir. Para evitar isso, usei a força bruta para lançá-la ao chão, e cobri o seu corpo com o meu. Um beijo igualmente tórrido aconteceu. Forçou-me a rolar o corpo para que ela ficasse por cima.

-Milo – Falou ofegante – Faça-me relembrar. Em nome dos velhos tempos.

_Strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring  
My summer wine is really made from all these things  
Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time  
And I will give to you summer wine  
Oh-oh summer wine_

Novamente rolei, e para que evitasse aquela "briga", imobilizei seu corpo. Aquelas palavras me despertaram. Meus lábios imploravam os dela. Não me recordo de ter beijado alguém por tanto tempo, mas quanto mais eu provava mais queria. Depois de muito tempo parei para recobrar o fôlego.

-Não sabia que andava tão faminto... – zombou.

-Você nem imagina o quanto.

Não imaginava mesmo. Claro que teve outras mulheres em minha vida, mas nenhuma preenchia e satisfazia as minhas necessidades. Em todas eu procurava o que Lys havia me oferecido anos antes, mas lá no fundo eu sabia que não encontraria em nenhuma outra. Só ela, não sei como, fazia me sentir o melhor dos homens. E eu ambicionava por isso depois de tanto tempo... Agora adultos.

-Miro? O que houve?

Ao me chamar, percebi que acariciava meu membro por cima da roupa. Minha excitação aumentava a cada segundo. Um arrepio me percorreu.

_My eyes grew heavy and my lips they could not speak  
I tried to stand up, but I could not find my feet  
She reassured me with an unfamiliar line  
And then she gave to me more summer wine  
Oh-oh summer wine_

Ela me abraçou, e nossos lábios se encontraram. Finalmente tomei a ação de livrar seu corpo de todas aquelas roupas. Parei para admirar o corpo de mulher que agora exibia. Perfeito! Maravilha das divindades ali ao meu alcance. Desci minha boca pelo pescoço, colo, até chegar aos seios. Minhas mãos desceram ainda mais, tocando sua feminilidade. Ela tremeu com o toque, e isso fez com que eu continuasse a minha exploração de forma mais intensa. Enquanto isso sentia a dificuldade que ela tinha em se livrar de minha calça. Colaborei, e finalmente estávamos nós, nus e completamente entregues um ao outro. Explorando os corpos com sofreguidão e puro desejo, até que não agüentei mais e a tomei, vagarosamente e depois sem total coordenação. Enfim, atingimos o climax simutaneamente.

_Strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring  
My summer wine is really made from all these things  
Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time  
And I will give to you summer wine  
Oh-oh summer wine_

Deitei na areia e ela aninhou-se em meus braços, até normalizar a respiração. Então levantou a cabeça para me observar.

-Acho que estou sonhando... Lys, diga que você está mesmo aqui comigo.

-Estou seu bobo – Subiu em meu tórax.

-Que bom... Diga que não vai embora, eu sinto muito sua falta.

-Psiu – colocou a mão em minha boca – Não diga nada. Aproveitemos a nossa noite.

Acordei com a claridade em meu rosto, mas ainda permaneci com os olhos fechados. Sorri ao me lembrar da noite. Tateei a minha volta, mas não constatei nenhum corpo junto a mim Levantei e me vi tomado de um sentimento que eu não sabia descrever o que era. Desespero talvez. Ela foi embora de novo.

_When we woke up the sun was shining in our eyes  
My silver spurs were gone and my head felt twice the size  
Who took my silver spurs a dollar and a dime  
and left me sing for more summer wine_

_Oh-oh summer wine_


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada. Se me pertencesse, Tohma de Ícarus teria matado Artêmis...

_Partes em itálico = lembranças de Miro_

Comecei a socar a areia da praia. Eu não podia acreditar, como depois da noite que tivemos ela sair sem deixar rastro? Isso não era nada compreensível pra mim. Poderia ter me acordado, dizer que tinha algum compromisso, mas ela fugiu de novo. Como fizera há tempos atrás.

_-Amanhã é a nossa formatura Miro, estou tão feliz!!!_

_-Eu não..._

_-Ué, pode me dizer o motivo?_

_-Vou sentir saudade disso aqui Lys... E sei que faculdade não é brinquedo, pouco tempo teremos pra nos ver... _

_-Ora Miro..._

_-Mas sei que tenho que trabalhar ter um bom emprego pra te proporcionar tudo o que você merece. Acho que isso compensará quando estivermos casados..._

_-Bobo!_

_-Não acredita que eu queira mesmo casar com você não é?_

_-Hum... Sei não Miro... Você é muito galinha._

_-Não diga uma coisa dessas, jamais te trairia. Eu quero ter uma vida ao seu lado, e o que eu te digo é totalmente sincero. Como pode não acreditar em mim depois de tanto tempo juntos?_

_-Desculpa Miro, eu sou mesmo insegura._

_-Então promete que vamos ficar juntos, pra sempre?_

_-Miro..._

_-Por que hesita? Nos amamos Lys, eu sei disso. Cada beijo, cada noite de amor que tivemos... Eu quero isso pro resto de minha vida... Você não quer também?_

Na verdade, no dia seguinte soube o motivo. Foi estudar, na Itália, e não teve coragem de dizer que todo o futuro que eu havia planejado ao seu lado não seria possível. Preferiu jogar tudo o que eu sentia fora, por um futuro materialmente rico. Depois disso, não nos encontramos mais. Não me culpe por dizer: "Você devia ter ido atrás dela, dizer que não estava brincando..." Ora, ela não acreditou em mim! Pelo jeito, nunca acreditou. A mágoa foi tão grande que resolvi que deveria esquecê-la e recomeçar minha vida. Que belo recomeço tive. Veja meu estado hoje, não é muito difícil descobrir que eu ainda a amo. Tenho uma vida vazia, e todos os dias digo a mim mesmo que vou ficar bem e vou encontrar alguém melhor, mas isso jamais aconteceu. Não! Ela não pode ser substituída, tem que ser ela. E essa noite serviu para me mostrar que o que eu sentia ainda está bem vivo, e talvez, mais forte que há tempos atrás.

Vesti a calça e fui para meu carro, totalmente arrasado. Acreditei realmente que ela tinha voltado pra mim, para não sair mais do meu lado, e finalmente concretizar meu sonho. Meus olhos marejavam ao lembrar que mais uma vez eu a perdi. Aliás, ela me abandonou. Pensa que não tenho sentimentos. Mas algo em meu íntimo pedia que eu a perseguisse, que eu fosse até ela e colocasse um fim em todo meu sofrimento. Pouco a pouco, essa vontade me dominou e me convenci. Por que não? Ou eu me daria bem ou me destruiria por completo.

Continuei a dar voltas nas ruas até parar em um canto que me trazia lembranças maravilhosas nossas... Como gostaria que o tempo voltasse agora. A praça onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Estávamos em um grupo de amigos, que sabendo do meu suposto interesse, fez de tudo para que ficássemos a sós. Parei o carro, e olhava cada detalhe, enquanto lembrava tudo, tão vividamente... Olhávamos um para o outro, e a sua impaciência fez com que ela tomasse a iniciativa.

-_Tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje à noite?_

_-Não Miro, por quê?_

_-Bom eu pensei que nós, se você quiser..._

_-Precisamos sair pra você tomar coragem e me beijar?_

_-Bom, é que eu..._

Não falei mais nada, pois ela puxou-me pela gola da camisa e tratou de fazer o que eu há muito queria, mas estava acanhado. Começamos a namorar desde esse dia. Inevitável não sorrir quando me lembro disso.

Dei a partida de novo, e andando pelas ruas, acabei parando em frente à casa de seus pais. Passei bastante tempo dentro do carro pensando no que fazer. Será que ela ainda estaria lá?

Saí finalmente, respirando fundo. Queria tanto que ela abrisse a porta. Mas não foi Lysley, e sim a mãe dela.

-O que deseja rapaz? – olhou-me de cima a baixo – Precisa de ajuda?

Ela deve ter falado isso pelo estado em que me encontrava. Sujo de areia, cabelos em desalinho, e algumas manchas pelo corpo, principalmente no pescoço. Não preciso comentar quem fez isso...

-A Lys está? – perguntei olhando para dentro da casa, na esperança de vê-la – Preciso muito falar com ela.

-Saiu daqui faz duas horas, provavelmente já se encontra no vôo que vai para Milão.

-Milão? – perguntei como se não houvesse entendido.

-Sim, ela mora lá. Mas o que... Ei espera!

Deixei minha sogra falando só e corri para o carro. Liguei para o meu chefe dizendo que tinha um problema urgente para resolver e iria viajar que não sabia quando estaria de volta. Chegando em casa, abri uma mala e joguei as primeiras roupas que vi dentro.

-Lys, eu vou te achar!

Oiiiiiiiiiii

Segunda parte concluída.

Quanto à reviews, obrigada meninas, de todo coração!!!

Xerinhos, e até o terceiro capítulo, que talvez seja a conclusão dessa fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas ao nosso mestre Kurumada e associados.

Dei um jeito na minha aparência, antes de tudo. O mais rápido que pude, afinal não poderia mais perder tempo. Senti que era a chance de resolver minha vida, que, aliás, está mesmo precisando que eu tome uma atitude, a começar por esta. Com certeza você já ouviu o que dizem por aí que "por trás de todo grande homem, sempre tem uma mulher". Ta mais do que na cara que eu preciso de uma que me ajude a crescer, que faça com que eu tenha objetivos, que me mostre que as coisas, mesmo as pequenas e sem importância, tem valores inestimáveis. Eu tinha metas, planos bem definidos para o futuro. No entanto, eles haviam sido esquecidos por causa da amargura que me tomou. Mas eu descobri que sim, eu tenho verdadeira vontade de reconstruir esse sonho. A esperança invadiu-me. E apesar do desespero, sei que posso ter o que desejo. É só questão de não deixar pensamentos negativos me influenciarem. Sim, estou confiante que eu a terei de novo, e pelo resto da vida.

Olhei minha aparência pela última vez no espelho e coloquei o meu melhor sorriso. "É isso ai garoto!", falei para mim mesmo. Desci voando pelas escadas, nem me lembrei que havia elevador. Chamei um táxi e pedi que ele pisasse fundo no acelerador. Porém minha sorte não foi tanta quando cheguei ao aeroporto.

-O próximo vôo para Milão saíra amanhã às 14h, senhor.

-Nenhuma escala?

-Não.

-Nenhuma escala para Itália? – Falei um pouco alterado.

-Deixe-me ver - ela então olhou pacientemente para mim no computador – Sim, um vôo partirá daqui a meia hora, com escala em Roma.

Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Eu iria para Itália hoje mesmo. Certo que não estaria em Milão tão rápido, mas já era meio caminho andado. Mas eu pouco me importava com isso.

Finalmente eu já estava dentro do avião. Então me lembrei que não havia pedido o endereço da Lys à mãe dela. Estava tão concentrado em achá-la que nem me lembrei disso. Ótimo, vou para Roma, não sei como chegar a Milão e se eu chegar lá, como vou fazer para encontrá-la?

"Que os deuses me ajudem", pensei apertando o cinto.

-Então, para onde vai? – perguntou a mulher que se sentava ao meu lado.

-Milão – respondi – Sou Milo, muito prazer.

-Meu nome é Charllote. Não seria mais fácil pegar um vôo para Roma? Milão fica um pouco longe.

-Sim, mas eu tenho certa urgência em chegar lá.

-Alguma namorada?

-Mais ou menos...

-É uma garota de sorte – disse olhando para mim maliciosamente.

Normalmente eu aproveitaria essa chance para jogar charme e ainda arrancar uma casquinha. Ela parecia ser mais velha, mas era muito bonita. Mas eu não senti nenhuma vontade de fazer isso. Fiquei desconfortável com a situação, queria sair dali. Estava com medo... Dela.

-Na verdade, eu que tenho sorte. Não me imagino sem ela – respondi o melhor que pude para afastar a tentação.

Ela sorriu e para minha felicidade mudou de atitude. Ufa! Continuamos a conversar, e contei minha história. Vi em seus olhos ternura.

-Quem me dera que todos os homens fossem como você.

Senti o rosto queimar, e fiquei completamente mudo afinal eu nunca fui um exemplo, digamos, ah deixa pra lá. Eu só pensava na Lys naquele momento, e nada poderia me impedir. Enfiei a cara em uma revista qualquer que a aeromoça trouxe e só larguei quando ouvi o aviso de que iríamos pousar daqui a alguns minutos.

-Então Miro, foi um prazer, até qualquer dia...

Me limitei a dar apenas um sorriso e um aceno com a mão. Juro que fiquei paralisado, me policiando o tempo todo pra que nem os mais íntimos pensamentos pudessem me trair. Vê-la pegar a bolsa e sair me trouxe um alívio. Relaxei por um instante na poltrona, mas lembrei que eu teria outra parte do plano a ser executada: conseguir um vôo para Milão.

Ainda tive que esperar como previsto, mas ao anoitecer eu estava em Milão. Sim, era uma cidade linda! O tipo que qualquer um gostaria de viver, porém não sei se conseguiria viver longe do mar.

Bem, está anoitecendo. Como não conheço muita coisa aqui, tratei logo de procurar um hotel. Foi um não muito distante do aeroporto, pois eu não poderia ficar vagando, perdendo tempo precioso. Após o registro, fui levado por um funcionário ao meu quarto. Apesar do cansaço, eu estava um pouco eufórico, então tomei banho, coloquei uma roupa mais esportiva e fui passear por essa maravilhosa cidade.

Parei em frente a um restaurante bastante movimentado e bem sofisticado. Entrei e mesmo sendo um pouco complicada a comunicação, o garçom entendeu que eu queria uma massa, e me recomendou um Capeletti com molho e queijo fontina¹.

Enquanto meu pedido não chegava, comecei a me distrair com detalhes da decoração e a música suave ao fundo de artistas italianos, era agradável, de fato, muito envolvente, perfeito para um programa a dois. Fechei os olhos e desejei que ela estivesse ao meu lado, que aparecesse naquele momento... Olhei em volta, procurava em cada rosto o dela, mas não, nada. Teria de me conformar com minha companhia naquele momento, somente eu e eu mesmo.

Parei de vagar com minha mente quando uma cena no restaurante me chamou atenção. Um dos presentes no restaurante ergueu-se e pediu silêncio para todos. Falava em italiano, e eu não entendi nada, logicamente. Depois das palmas de alguns presentes, ele pediu para que a mulher que o acompanhava ficasse de pé, estendendo-lhe a mão, um gesto totalmente cortês. Meu coração acelerou, os olhos marejavam, o coração queria sair pela boca. Esfreguei meus olhos uma, duas vezes. Quem estava do lado do homem era Lysley!

Entendi realmente do que se tratava quando ele colocou um anel em sua mão. Estavam ficando noivos! Cerrei os punhos, controlei a vontade de sair quebrando tudo. Então era isso, finalmente as coisas começaram a fazer sentido... Eu estava tão envolvido naquela noite que não entendi e não quis perguntar sobre o que ela queria dizer com "que eu era melhor que qualquer italiano". Claro, ela queria apenas uma despedida, me usou nada mais que isso, não queria mais me ver!

Nem sei mais o que dizer, apenas observei, os dois se beijando, novamente ouvi os aplausos. Me perguntava como ela podia ser tão, tão... Fria, dissimulada! E o que eu sinto, não acredito que ela vai jogar tudo fora por um engomadinho sem graça! Ah, como eu queria ir até lá e falar que a amada dele me procurou, e que ficamos juntos, falar coisas baixas mesmo... Mas me ocorreu algo bem melhor.

Esperei que os dois saíssem do restaurante, os segui em um táxi. Tinha que saber onde ela estava. Finalmente chegado o destino, tive ainda que suportar vê-lo segurá-la com intimidade em um abraço e trocando beijos apaixonados em frente de uma casa. Despediram-se e ele entrou no carro, deixando-a. Assim que ele desapareceu por entre as ruas, fui até a casa e bati com toda força na porta. Ela abriu e o sorriso que tinha nos lábios desapareceu quando viu minha expressão raivosa.

-Miro! Co-como chegou até aqui?

-Isso não interessa – entrei sem sequer ela ter me convidado – quero explicações Lys, agora!

¹Capeletti é um macarrão, encontrado nos mais variados sabores. Pra quem quer saber a receita, está aqui nesse link: .com/tag/pratos+t%C3%ADpicos+italianos

___________________________________________________________________________

Ufa!!! Depois de mil anos, atualizei!! Ah sim, ando bem preguiçosa para atualizar fics minha gente, não me apedrejem! Eu já estava com esse capítulo praticamente pronto, mas ainda faltava algo, então hoje "baixou" a inspiração e eu terminei, não sei se ficou bom, portanto espero que aprovem!!

Obrigado pelas pessoas que me deixam reviews, e as que não deixam também, mas que vem acompanhando minhas fics, eu fico muito agradecida mesmo, de coração!

Um bom domingo gente, até o capítulo 4, o que será que vai acontecer?


End file.
